Continuation of the General Clinical Research Center for adults and pediatric patients at the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center in New York City is proposed for the purpose of providing a facility for multidisciplinary, intensive bed-side clinical investigation of human disease. Support for a 10-bed discrete Adult Unit (operating within a 14-bed setting), a discrete 3-bed Pediatric Unit (operating within a 4-bed setting), and an Outpatient Unit is requested. In addition, nursing salaries only are requested for the premature nursery, thus providing a favorable setting for clinical research involving this group of pediatric patients who cannot be admitted to the Pediatric Unit. The Center is designed so that acutely ill as well as ambulatory patients can be studied. The Center provides for hospitalization of patients in a setting in which careful dietary control, skillful intensive nursing care, and precise collection of urine, stool and blood specimens, as well as other special procedures, can be carried out. Qualified faculty members of the clinical and basic science departments of the College of Physicians and Surgeons, Columbia University will study clinical problems which embrace most of the major fields of clinical investigation. Although the primary purpose of the facility is concerned with human research, it also provides unusual opportunites for undergraduate and post-graduate training in clinical investigation.